


Ask the World to Dance

by DistractedDream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mindfuck, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tendershipping, Voyeurism, implied thiefshipping, stockholmshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spirit, it's an earthquake! You have to take cover!"</p><p>Usually when you watch yourself get off, you need a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask the World to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame SerenityXStar for this too. She got me back into Yu-Gi-Oh and that lead to lemon. It usually does. She's also the best, most patient beta reader in all the land.
> 
> Title taken from Billy Idol's "Dancing with Myself".
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

All the shaking awoke Ryo in his soul room. It wasn't until a poster crashed to the floor that he fully came to consciousness. "Bugger!" Instincts took over and he scurried for the doorframe, hands pressed into the wood. "Spirit!" Ryo yelled for the entity currently controlling his physical body. "Spirit, it's an earthquake! You have to take cover!"

"What are you blabbering about?" The spirit's voice preceded him in the fog outside Ryo's soul room. He appeared before Ryo's door, cheeks flushed, hair more mussed than usual, the irritated expression he often wore on his face. The trembling stuttered and stopped.

They wore matching blue striped pajama bottoms, their souls reflecting however the one in control on their shared body had dressed them for the day. Or night apparently though Ryo had lost track of day and night with no sun to be seen inside himself. While they both used the same body, they looked more like siblings or at best fraternal twins than the same person. Ryo impulsively reached for the spirit and pulled him closer into the instinctual safety of the doorframe. "An earthquake! It seems to have passed, but the aftershocks can be almost as bad. You have to get under something sturdy to protect us!"

"An earthquake..." The spirit echoed his host's words, staring down into wide, caramel colored eyes. The color on the spirit's cheeks deepened even as he started chuckling. "You think that shaking was from..." He couldn't help himself, tossing his head back and cackling.

Ryo frowned. It always hurt him to be laughed at but something about it coming from the being sharing his own body seemed to sting even more. "Stop that. This is serious! People could die."

The spirit wiped at his eyes and pulled Ryo from the doorframe so they could cross to the shared awareness of their body. "Oh, yes, someone could die. Of frustration, perhaps but not from an-" He broke off, still laughing to himself. "An earthquake."

"Frustration? What- Hey!" The spirit pushed Ryo into the forefront of his own mind, his laughter echoing in his head. "That wasn't very..." Ryo's words trailed off as he came to full awareness of his body and exactly what the spirit had been doing to cause the shaking. His pajama pants were pushed low on his hips as he sprawled in his bed, sheets kicked aside shamelessly, his fingers curled around the hard length of his dick. "Oh. Oh!" Ryo blushed scarlet, reflexively squeezing his cock, and quickly retreating back into their shared mental space. Ryo's soul projection landed on his rear at the spirit's feet.

The entity smirked down at him, arms crossed over his bare chest. "Not an earthquake, eh?" He chuckled, white hair swinging around his face he shook his head. "Don't act so innocent. You've done this before. You should be thankful I haven't taken a partner."

"Don't you dare." Ryo's face still burned but he lifted it, eyes narrowed. "Ground rules. No taking a... a lover unless we both agree."

"Suit yourself." The spirit shrugged. "There is only one I would be interested in and he is otherwise engaged." Before Ryo could question it, he found himself alone again. The movement started again, slower than what had awoken Ryo, but everything would be more noticeable within their shared space. His fingers dug into the flooring to steady himself. He hesitated, chewing on his lip in thought and finally deciding to call out again.

"WHAT?!" The spirit reappeared before Ryo even before he spoke, chocolate colored eyes blazing in frustrated rage as he bared his teeth. He knelt before Ryo and leaned over him, causing his host to recline back on his elbows. "I swear unto the gates of Duat, this had better be important!"

The host blinked up in surprise at the spirit's anger. Not that anger was an unusual emotion for him, but never over use of their shared body. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it had gotten so ha-... bad. So bad. I don't always get so, um, frustrated like this."

The being sneered at him. "Are you often surrounded by fucking gorgeous Egyptians who wear shirts that do not fit?" Ryo shook his head, understanding who the spirit had spoken of earlier. "I have been tense." Even as he said it, the muscles in his arms and shoulders relaxed, lowering himself to sit before his host. "If I am to concentrate at all and get myself out of this, get us out of here, I must ease some of this need."

Ryo nodded. It wasn't unlike getting off before a big exam really. He'd done that plenty of times. This was simply the first time someone else controlled his body. "I don't want to stop you. I, uh..." The heat spread across his face again and he had to look away. "I was hoping I could stay here and watch. If that's alright." He hung his head, his whipped cream hair hiding his face. "I'm not a pervert. I... I don't think I am."

The spirit almost laughed again, but Ryo's averted face and tight shoulders made the sound die in his throat. He tipped his head as he considered his host. The body did belong to Ryo and he had to admit to himself that he wouldn't have appreciated someone using his body to get themselves off. However, if he could watch... Repeating his earlier answer, the spirit shrugged. "Suit yourself."

It was decidedly strange to watch your own body from another vantage point, to see without feeling. Ryo had thought he'd gotten used to it until the first few swipes of not-quite-his-own hand over his cock, working it back to full hardness. He shifted to sit cross-legged on the floor, quiet in his own head.

With some grumbling about having to start again, the spirit pumped his host's body. It did not take as long as before and soon he had his knees bent and open, breathing shallowly with each upward slide of his palm. His thumb picked up the wetness welling in his slit, dragging it down the length to lubricate his motions. He moved his hips slowly, bucking up into his own hand, squeezing as he dropped back onto the bed. The spirit pressed his head back into the pillows, his hair spread out on the plain cotton, the colors almost matching except for where the shadows of night clung around him. His dark eyes closed, pale lashes on pink cheeks, panting as he stroked himself closer to completion.

Ryo's own cheeks mirrored the shade of the spirit's, though from embarrassment at what he was seeing and not a small bit of lust at the careless way the spirit used his body for his own release. He stayed silent, not making a noise even when he could see the spirit starting to tense and hear the way he drew breath raggedly into his lungs.

A low string of curses in ancient Egyptian flowed from the spirit's lips. He kept his thoughts purposefully blank and yet he could sense Ryo right at the edge of his mind and he found he liked the thought of Ryo watching him. One particularly vicious word was cut off into a syllable-less cry as he orgasmed, warm jism falling over his abs and coating his hands. "For the love of Isis..." He lay there, trying to catch his breath, gently working himself through the last parts of his release. It wasn't until he reached for something to clean himself with that he felt the click of Ryo's soul room door, left mostly alone in his head once more.

The spirit refused to be disappointed about that. He refused. If he wrapped the blankets tighter around himself as he drifted off later, no one needed to know.


End file.
